Albano Hayakawa
Albano "Alby" Hayakawa is the son of one of the Swan Maidens from Swan Lake. Self-proclaimed bad kid, follower of the fuccboi style, huge flirt, and lowkey film addict, Alby is a cocky yet softhearted boy who believes in documenting memories and providing his own smoke effects. He's a bit of a "delinquent" (whether that is exaggeration is up for debate) who just wants a crowd to feel like he belongs. Character Personality to be expanded upon but for a small description: Alby is, at first glance, cocky, kind of a douche, extremely flirty, and so over everything. Underneath that initial persona, he is a softhearted guy who is kind of a huge dork and believes that he'll fit in somewhere soon. Still a meme-loving shit though. Hobbies * copping the latest trends in athleisure and motorbike aesthetes via DIY stuff * film * photography * memes. * putting #aesthetic stickers on his vape box * burying his head within a hoodie * flirting * getting completely CURVED while flirting Appearance Alby is quite average in build, with a small but noticeable belly and a small amount of bulk on his upper body. He has tan skin, and dark eyes; which often have eyebags. One of the more distinguishing features however, is his absolutely platinum blonde ''mullet. ''His natural hair color is a deep warm black, which he ovten just leaves as is on the roots, and the rest of that mop of 80s regret is bleached to hell and back. His nails are always painted in trendy matte nude or desaturated shades, often favoring a cool beige. Often wears sparkly lipgloss, which shows on his vape box. Fairy Tale: Swan Lake How The Story Goes (insert swan lake link here) How does Alby come into it? tba, but he is raised by his mom and her wife Relationships Family * mom raises him with her wife (wife is called mum) * he gets to see his dad whenever, mom and dad had an amicable split and dad is remarried with a wife and some kids who alby considers his younger siblings * mom and alby are ppl who love to shade everyone they deem unworthy. mom wishes alby would tone down the vaping but mainly just wants him to be careful * mum and alby are photography nerds. mum gave him his first camera when he was 8. it broke but alby still has the camera in his room. * tba for more Friends Has the film students and the Swan Squad. His closer friends are Tendo Murakami (one of the oni from Momotaro), Charleston Ji (Henny Penny successor), and Yohannes Natalegawa (son of Dewi Sekartaji). Pet When Animal Calling rolled around, a bearded dragon scampered up to him and sat on his foot. He's then started calling her Caroline, and the outside of her terrarium has some bows on it. She smiles a lot, which makes Alby emotional. Outfits Outfit Style very Yeezy, but also think motorbike trends on athleisure stuff, sweatpants and cropped jackets, NastyGal style, lots of sneakers. Outfits tba Trivia * His first name is a play on the word for white in Latin, and his last name means "fast river". So basically literally "White Fast River". * Named his bearded dragon after a rap song. * Is an overemotional dork who's learned how to lessen the effect of crying in below 5 minutes. * His current camera is named Brooke. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Roybels Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden